Digimon Online
by heyate
Summary: this is a story about a group of tamers who battle in teh world of digimon online.
1. Intro

**Digimon online**

_A/n: I decided to make a new digimon story flopped. This one I'm not making any new digimon but I am upgrading the digivilution charts a little for my o/cs. I will be needing o/c people for opponents and if people are willing to make more that one I am setting up teams of people for torments. Ok then here are a list of my o/c characters, (could change if I want to add more.)_

Name: Zeke Stone

Age: 18

Appearance: white short but shaggy hair, black t-shirt with a white x on the front. Blue jeans and black tennis shoes

Digimon: Monodramon

Devidramon

Cyberdramon

Justimon

Name: Magnus Caliber

Age: 17

Appearance: Short black hair, plain dark grey t-shirt, blue jeans, white shoes.

Digimon:Impmon

Baalmon

Beelzemon Belzemon blast-mode

Name Areon Fostmore

Age: 17

Appearance: Short blond hair black t-shirt, black jeans, black skater shoes, and a black beanie

Digimon: Lopmon

Wendigomon

Antylamon (virus)

Cherubimon(evil)

Name: Leo Jones

Age: 18

Appearance: Brown spiked up hair, red and black over shirt, white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, black shoes

Digimon: Flamemon

Agunimon

Burning Greymon

Aldamon

Max Jones

Age: 17

Appearance: white t-shirt, black jeans, black and white shoes, short bland hair

Digimon: Strabimon

Lobomon

Kendogarurumon

Beowolfmon

a/n: one I will have the final list up with the moves when I get the list of teams up but until then this is what I got. I plan on starting asap but I don't think it will be up as soon as I want it to be.


	2. Chapter 1

Digimon Online

Ch 1

_A/N: sorry for the delay folks I have been having a hard time writing lately and none of my stories have been working like I want them to. With that said I want to begin so enjoy._

"We are standing here in front of the D-inc. waiting for them to officially release there brand new gaming system. As many of you know this system is going to use a visor tp augment reality to make it apear that your Digimon is right in front of you. The rest of the information on this device is a mystery." stated a reporter on the TV.

Watching that TV was a young man with white hair. "Zeke come in here for dinner." the boy, Zeke's, mom called form the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen he saw his mom and dad sitting at the table with a decent sized box sitting in front of them wrapped in wrapping paper.

"What's this?" Zeke asked, his birthday was months away and it was no ware near Christmas.

"Your mother and I decided that you deserved a little gift because of how hard you have been working in school." his dad said to him. " well open it"

As he ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box he found the Digimon gaming device. In the box it had a pair of sunglasses, a device resembling a touch screen cell phone, and disk to load into his computer.

"How did you get this!" he asked his parents in surprise, "the game isn't coming out till the tomorrow."

"I have a friend who works on the team that makes it and he managed to convince his boss to let you have one early." his dad answered "what are you still doing in here go to your room and uplode the disk to your computer."

Zeke ran as fast as he could with the box in his arms to his room. When he installed the disk on his computer a window popped up with blank digiegg. In the window it said 'put glasses on now.' When he did the egg appeared on his floor. When he reached out to touch the egg it began to hatch. When it finished hatching a small Hopmon came out.

"Hi" it said as it hoped over to Zeke. "I'm Hopmon your partner."

"Hi, I'm Zeke" He said to the friendly little Digimon, "are you programmed \to say things like that or did they give there Digimon Ai.?" he asked.

"We all have Ai and we learn how to act and battle from our partners." Hopmon said.

With that cleared up the cell phone like device started beeping. On the scream there where several options, food, training, sleep, friends list, and battle mode.

"Interesting lets try training." Zeke said as he touched the icon on the phone. Not far away from Hopmon appeared a training dummy. "ok Hopmon attack the dummy."

"Yes sir, Hip Hop!" Hopmon yelled as he head butted the dummy sending it flying and turing it into data.

"Nice job you want to keep going?" Zeke asked.

"Of coarse." Hopmon said.

_Several hours later_

"you tired yet bud." Zeke asked Hopmon.

"No but I'm a little hungry." the little Digimon answered.

" Ok lets try the feed function on this thing." Zeke said as he pushed the feed button. There was a small plate of meat that appeared on the floor next to Hopmon who immediately scarfed it down.

When he finished a cocoon of data appeared abound him. "What's going on!" Zeke yelled out when he saw this. After few seconds the cocoon dissipated and instead of hopmon there was a Monodramon standing in front of him.

"Did you just digivolve?" asks Zeke.

"Sure did now I'm Monodramon." Monodramon answered. " and I am tired after digivolve I think its time for us to sleep."

"Works for me" Zeke said and he pressed the log off button on the phone. When he did Monodramon waved goodbye and vanished into data.

With that over Zeke laid down and went to sleep for the night.

_A/n Ok the first chapter is over and things should start to pick up in the next chapter or so. Sorry for the short chapter though. Tell me how I did so far please._


End file.
